


Miniature

by BlackBeeNo3569



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeeNo3569/pseuds/BlackBeeNo3569
Summary: Go where the nightmare takes you.
Relationships: Pitch Black/OC
Kudos: 3





	Miniature

The wind was wheezing in her ears as the nightmare horse sped up its gallop among the trees. The forest was flashing past them and somewhere in its darkness her worries, fears and sorrows were left like ugly imps, caught off guard that it may happen at all.

Soon they reached a lake. The icy lace trimmed its shores, but most of it was just dark waters, mirroring the silver sprinkles of the late night sky. Only in the East the faint shadow of light could signalize the upcoming morning - but the horizon was hidden behind the ring of mountains, black against the stars.

Hazel heeled the nightmare and the shadowy beast leaped over the ice and ran across the calm surface of the lake. It all felt like a dream. There was no sound except for quiet sprays of cold water below the nightmare’s hooves. In the middle of the wild nature, racing through an impossible place, she felt free.

Pitch kept his pace with her all the way up to the lake, but stopped his nightmare there on the shore. When he watched her leaping over the water, he had to smile. Hazel rushed past him and he was sure that she didn't even notice him anymore. The enthusiasm in her eyes led her further, further and faster into the wilderness. Her pure joy framed the image in front of him - the image he wasn’t able (and frankly didn’t even want to) deny himself. So he let her go first and didn’t hurry much to catch up.

Rather than a ride it was a flight. Hazel’s veins were filled with excitement and pleasant thrill. Breathless, almost as if it was her who ran all the way herself, she and her nightmare climbed up the steep mountain. Sure the nightmares were able to literally fly - but the clatter of its run on the ice and rock made the ride more substantial, more enjoyable. And then she was there, standing on the ice of the eastern side of the mountain. The night flowed away when the eastern sky brightened up over the landscape.

When Pitch finally arrived there, too, she wasn’t watching the sunrise anymore. Bent over the nightmare’s neck, her face hidden in its mane, her shoulders were shaking. His smile faded. It was her who came up with this ride and she seemed to enjoy every moment of it, didn’t she?

He got off the nightmare and approached her - but when she looked down at him, her tears were tears of laughter. Pitch offered her a hand to come down, but she rather slid down, just into his arms. The laughter ran through her body as a spasm, not leaving her enough strength to breath or even to stand. He genuinely had no idea what to do, when she was muffling it in his robe, leaning against him. Confused and worried he asked her what’s happening. However he had to wait, stroking her hair gently, till she finally caught back her breath.

‘I’m fine, Pitch, I really am. I don’t remember when I felt like this last time… Maybe I haven’t, maybe I had to wait my whole life… literally a whole life, to feel this great,’ she said, ‘I couldn’t even imagine I could ever feel like this…’ And this time, there wasn’t a trace of anything dark in her voice.

He looked down at the big wet stain her tears left on his robe, somewhat less fatal and dramatic than her words. Sincere, nonetheless. Hazel followed his stare and couldn’t but laugh again. And so did Pitch, just before he quietened her with a kiss.

This time, when it wasn’t desperately needed, it tasted like freedom, like joy.

‘We wait a whole life for everything that happens for the first time,’ he said softly to her then, ‘Especially for the dreams we didn’t know we have.’


End file.
